In The Family
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: This was just a normal night for Louise. Fight with her uncle Roderich. Go out with her bestfriend/boyfriend Kiku to watch anime and relax. And of course killing two rogue vampires. Just another normal night.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I know, I know. Another vampire fic.**

**I regret nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Where are you going?" Roderich demanded. "Just where in the world do you think you are going?"

Louise rolled her eyes. This was like a scene from one of those badly made teenage movies. So to complete the entire movie scene she decided to give a very teenage answer.

"Out." she said as she slid her feet unto her knee high boots and grabbing her long black overcoat from the closet.

"It is past curfew." Roderich said following her. "You are to not go out now."

Louise scoffed to herself as she picked up her rod from the corner and slid it into her pocket before slamming the door behind her, the noise over lapping Roderichs next sentence.

Louise sighed as she took a deep breath to feel the chilly night air deep in her lungs before walking off.

She didn't even realize that Roderich had followed her out and was walking alongside her until he said "If you must go out I would prefer that you go out with Alfred."

Louise growled. "Again with Alfred? Seriously Roderich. I. don't. Like. Him."

"The Jones family is a great and powerful family." Roderich said. Louise rolled her eyes as the familiar lecture started. "Not nearly as powerful as ours however it is still a good match. To have our two familiar unite will create a powerful Hunters to be feared in the hearts of vampires."

Louise twirled on one tip of her foot and grabbed Roderich by the shirt front. "How many times do I have to tell you?" she nearly snarled. "I don't like Alfred like that."

Roderichs eyes narrowed. "I would prefer if you did not spend so much time with that Japanese man."

Louise rolled her eyes. "The Honda family is a powerful and honor filled family." Louise said mockingly. "For them to join us in Europe is a great honor. Back in Asia they are a well-known family and blah, blah, blah."

Roderich sighed. "You know that I have your best interests at heart."

"No, you have your own best interests at heart." Louise shot back.

"And I know that at times my ideas might not seem as the best." Roderich continued as if he didn't hear her.

"You're going to start the whole it's so hard to be a gay uncle to a teenage girl, aren't you?" Louise asked.

Roderich looked at his niece. "Louise. I honestly do want the best for you."

"Then stop trying to control me." Louise spat before running off leaving her uncle behind to simply watch her.

Louise wasn't panting even after running for quite a few minutes. All her exercises and trainings made sure that she was in good shape and could go on for a while.

She sighed heavily as she started to walk slowly.

Roderich was just a selfish bastard who wanted her to follow him blindly and do every little thing that he said. Her entire life he had raised her to make sure that she would listen to him no matter what. He had enforced onto her the great need to make sure that she followed her authorities.

Unfortunately he hadn't counted on the Honda family coming to join the Hunters in Europe to help teach them the Asians methods of fighting.

And along with them Kiku. Her best friend. The two of them had quickly become friends and she soon found herself in a different world that Roderich had protested against and tried to keep her from.

He showed her a more carefree and fun time as a human. Along with being a Hunter she was also now sometimes acting like a normal teenager.

Well, somewhat normal. Going with her best friend and their other friends out at eleven at night to an anime midnight marathon.

Others at the high school the both of them attended liked to call them nerds and sometimes make fun of them however it no longer mattered. She had Kiku by her side and the two of them laughing together overlapped the sounds of the others.

Kiku had been her partner since he had come to Germany. Both were assigned to one another to teach the other the countries style of fighting and hunting.

They had met each other for the first time when they were both ten.

They became partners four years ago when they were thirteen.

They fell in love with one another when they were sixteen.

And now at seventeen they spent practically every spare waking moment together.

And in less than five months she would turn eighteen and take her rightful place in the Hunters. Coming from the Edelstein family. The most powerful vampire hunting family for centuries. Louise shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was not the time to think about those sort of things.

In fact.

Louise grinned as she came up to the darkened store. Kiku was kneeling in the doorway reading a manga and looked up when he heard her. When he smiled it caused a thrill to go through her.

"You're just in time." he said. "We were just about to start watching."

Louise came up to him and quickly kissed him on the lips. "What are we watching tonight?"

"The Japanese version of Vampire Knight." Kiku answered.

"Good, I hate the English version."

* * *

><p>Louise stretched her arms as she and Kiku left the store. They bid a good night to the others as they parted ways. Walking together in silence for a few minutes Kiku's and Louise's hands found one another in the dark.<p>

"Whenever I watch something like that I can't help but laugh." she said.

Kiku smiled. "I know what you mean. Speaking of which I believe your costume is almost ready."

"And then will you let me see it?" she asked.

Kiku shook his head. "It is your birthday present."

They paused to glance into an alleyway after they heard some shifting and a low whimper and sighed in unison at the sight of two people hovering over a woman.

The two teenagers glanced at one another before pulling out their respective weapons; Kiku a sword and Louise her extendable rod.

"I think." Louise said getting the attention of the two men. "That scaring a lady like this isn't the best way to get a date."

The men barred their fangs at her.

Louise smiled and brought her rod forward. Kiku unsheathed his sword.

In swift motions and in unison Louise and Kiku came forward towards the vampires. With one swing from Kiku beheaded the first vampire and a steady shove through the chest from Louise brought an end to the other.

While Kiku continued to clean the newly made mess Louise came to the whimpering girl. She kneeled in front of the girl and took her face gently in her hand. Calm blue eyes met tear filled brown eyes.

"Listen to me and only to me." Louise said. The girl slowly calmed down and stared into Louise's eyes as if hypnotized. "You are going to go home now and forget this entire night. You remember nothing. Go home."

Without saying another word the girl stood and walked away.

"You still scare me whenever you do that." Kiku said.

Louise grinned at him. "I know. Are we still getting those sweets or not?"

Pissing off Roderich for the night. Check.

Meeting up with Kiku. Check.

Having a sort of fill of anime for the night. Check.

Going to get sweets and all sorts of junk that Roderich and Vash would immediately disapprove of. Check in the making.

Staying out all night and only coming home when the sun was starting to rise. Half check, there was still time to make it a complete check.

Slaying vampires. Check.

Yeah, this was just another normal night for Louise Edelstein.

…

**As Shakespeare once said. To continue? Or not to continue? That is the question.**

**And truthfully? I think I can go either way. **

**Also I hope I am not boring you guys with some of these stories. Tell me if I am, please.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
